1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to communication services and more particularly to a communication convergence service or platform through means such as but not limited to calls, SMS, as well as money transfers, internet video, SMS Chat, web chat, wikis and the like.
2. State of the Art
The ability to connect people for the purpose of communication is a constant desire and in many circumstances a constant need. This need becomes increasingly difficult as a person moves from one country to another. The cost to communicate increases, ability is diminished and opportunity is lessened.
Conventional methods of communication include prepaid calling cards, mobile phones, computer communications, and money transfers through wire transfer and similar systems. These means are not convenient and use of such means is typically accompanied by a premium that is paid in various ways.
Human interface, particularly with friends, family and the like is important and desired by most every person in the world. Accordingly, there is a need in the field of human communication for an improved and innovative communication system.